


Bathed in Moonlight

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan visits Commander Cullen in Emprise du Lion where they explore the region across Judicael's crossing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in Moonlight

The Inquisitor’s party reached the Tower of Bone just before sunset, the brilliant evening sky reflected on the pristine snow, highlighting the shards of Red Lyrium that thrust up throughout the landscape. They had already managed to clear the mines of Red Templars on their last visit, and the only part of the land that was not currently under the Inquisition’s influence was the mysterious area beyond Judicael’s crossing.

Lady Elena Trevelyan had been in the Emerald Graves when the missive from Commander Cullen had come, informing her that the bridge repairs had been completed, and asking if she would come inspect them when she had finished her business. Elena smiled to herself when she thought of the message, born, no doubt, from the unmerciful teasing she had given her Commander over the first bridge repair job she’d given him on the Exalted Plains.

_Sunlight streamed through the high glass windows in the War Council chamber. And though the weather was cheery, the individuals in the room had been there far too long to enjoy the warmth._

_“As you saw, Inquisitor, the bridge repairs have been taken care of,” Cullen informed her in clipped tones._

_They had been meeting for over three hours, and Elena hoped that this might be the last item on his list. They had yet to hear Leliana’s reports, after all._

_Still, Elena couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips. “Yes, Commander, and I do appreciate your attention to this problem. Although, I’m sure if I had thought to use boards scavenged from the nearby village, I would not have bothered you.”_

_She saw Cullen’s jaw clench, and knew this wasn’t the first time he had heard a comment about the bridge. “I apologize, my Lady, I did not realize I needed to engaged an architect and builders to repair a wooden footbridge.”_

_“Of course not, Commander, I simply don’t wish to bother you with such trivial matters in the future,” she returned._

_Elena could practically hear him grind his teeth from across the room. Ah, well. She’d just make it up to him that evening–if they ever got out of this cursed chamber._

The Inquisition camp was alive with scouts, agents, and soldiers making ready for the evening–dinners being cooked over open fires, scouts changing patrols. As they made their way through camp, she could see a rather large red tent set up at the base of the tower, no doubt where she would find Commander Cullen, who, of course, had overseen these bridge repairs himself.

Dismissing her companions–Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric–with a wave of her hand, she marched forward into the tent, struggling to keep her face serious. Lifting the tent flaps, a rush of warm air met her, and she lost her battle to keep the smile off her face. Just as she thought, Cullen was bent over a table strewn with papers and maps, one hand rubbing the back of his neck distractedly. Upon hearing the shuffle of her boots on the carpets, he looked up.

“Ah, Inquisitor, welcome.”

Elena smiled fully, more pleased that she would ever admit to seeing him again. “Good evening, Commander. I received your missive and set out posthaste. What have you to report?”

Cullen righted himself from his bent position at the table, and she could almost hear the joints in his back pop from the change. With a sweep of his hand, he cleared some space, revealing a map of the area. Elena approached the table.

“The repairs have been completed and I believe you’ll be pleased with the results,” he informed her with a hint of a smile. “I’ve also taken the liberty of sending a scouting party into the area. There are two rifts, here and here–” he pointed to their locations on the map. “And at least one group of Red Templars. Beyond that, there are reports of dragons in the sky, although they don’t seem to be bothered by anyone, as long as we don’t get too close.”

Elena smiled, “thank you Commander. I should very much like to see the bridge. But perhaps in the morning. I’m quite in need of dinner.”

As if to puncture her remarks, Elena’s stomach let out an unladylike grumble. The sound got Cullen to grin in earnest, and just like that, the stern Commander of the Inquisition transformed into her paramour. He motioned for her to take a seat on his camp bed, which was rather more like chaise lounge in her opinion. It, too, was the result of another friendly argument between them. She had insisted that he take something more comfortable than a bedroll when he was on campaign or otherwise in the field for the Inquisition. Not only because she joined him whenever the occasion presented itself, but because he didn’t sleep well to begin with. Cullen had argued that it was an unnecessary luxury, and that he was perfectly fine sleeping on the ground like his men. But in the end, he had given in.

Dinner was lovely, simple, of course, but lovely. It had been so long since they had had the opportunity to sit side by side and enjoy something. She was full now, and felt replete and sleepy. All she wanted to do was stretch out on his bed and sleep nestled in the crook of his arms.

“I have something to show you,” Cullen murmured, a sly, secretive tone to his voice. His lips hovered near her ear, causing a thrill to run down her spine when his warm breath tickled her sensitive skin.

“Oh?” she murmured, turning her head into him, nuzzling just below his jaw. His scent was intoxicating–all maleness, familiarity, and erotic spice.

Cullen pressed a kiss next to her ear, his lips lingering a moment longer than necessary before he stood and offered his hand to her. “Yes, come with me.”

Sleepiness brandished by curiosity, Elena took his proffered hand eagerly, the wine they had shared during dinner thrumming through her veins, mixing with the intoxicating pleasure of being with him. They snuck quietly through camp, arm in arm. If any sentry saw them, they knew better than to question their Commander and Inquisitor. As they neared Judicael’s crossing, Elena stopped short, laughter bubbling up in her throat as she took in the elegant bridge before her.

“Well, you’ve certainly outdone yourself, Cullen. Andraste’s grace, did you commission the sculptures as well?”

Cullen gave her a wry smile. “I couldn’t disappoint my Inquisitor a second time.”

She motioned to the bridge, “by all means, I’m ready to be impressed.”

They walked across the bridge, and Elena was thankful that the wind was still that evening. If it had been windy, she might fear being blown over the edge into the chasm below. When they reached the far side, she hesitated.

“Are you sure it’s safe for a nighttime stroll? You said there were rifts and Red Templars?”

Cullen slipped his arm around her waist and drew her close, the heat of his body sinking into through their layers of clothing to warm her skin.

“It’s quite safe, sweetheart, I had the initial area swept and cleared.” He gave her wink. “As long as we don’t get too near the dragons.”

With that he set off from the path, Elena tucked safely to his side. Up over some outcroppings of rock, and then down, towards the edge of the mountain they went. They rounded a bend in the rock and Elena paused in surprise, as she took in the scene around them. A large pool stood, tucked away under a ledge of an outcropping, pale lichens giving a faint, otherworldly glow. Steam rose off of the water’s surface.

She tilted her head to the side, “hotsprings?”

Cullen turned back at the sound of her voice and gave her a decidedly wolfish grin. “You told me once about the steam baths in Ostwick. It gave me ideas.” He held out his hand to her. “Come here, love.”

Elena took his hand without hesitation, her blood heating as her body quickened. They’d been apart for longer than usual what with both of them traveling, and she _ached_ for him.

Cullen led her around the water’s edge, until they were hidden under the rocky outcropping above. The air was warm in their little pocket, sultry even, from the water. Cullen drew her close, holding one of her hands to his chest, the other circling her waist.

“Tell me, sweetheart, are you suitably impressed?” He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Elena chuckled, her breath airy from the delicate shivers running through her body at his nearness. “I’ll never doubt you again, Commander mine.”

In response, he nipped her neck, a low growl escaping his throat. Cullen spun her abruptly, pressing her back to his chest. His hands settled at her waist, pulling her body flush against his own. She could feel every hard muscle, the firmness and strength of his body cradling her close. He caressed her, stroking her stomach, her hips, high, to cup her breasts as his mouth teased little kisses across the heated skin of her throat.

Elena arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his hands and her pert bottom against his hips. Her soft body yielded to the rigid steel of his arousal. His hands moved upwards, stroking the exposed skin of her shoulders as he unclasped her cloak, of her neck, trailing his battle roughened fingertips along the lines of her throat, down, to stroke her nape, his fingers beginning to tug at the stays of her tunic. Slowly he worked his way down her back, his lips brushing against each cleared patch of skin. The heavy fabric fell to the ground, and Elena turned, loosening her breastband as she did so.

“Undressing me slowly is all well and good, Cullen, but it’s too cold to draw the seduction out, don’t you think?”

Cullen chuckled as he shed his mantle and proceeded to tug his shirt over his head. “Right you are, my love.”

They quickly disrobed, shuffling clothing until they stood bare. Before Elena could take a step towards the water, Cullen swooped her up in his arms and charged in. She let out a shriek of surprise but was quickly cut off when his lips crashed down on hers. Maker, kissing him felt so good. His lips were firm and demanding as his tongue coaxed her open to him, seeking deep, breath mingling.

The warm water swirled around them, caressing both their hips, higher, covering her breasts. She sighed, letting her head fall back as she floated, safe in her lover’s arms.

“This is not quite like the steam baths of my childhood, but I think it may be better,” she purred, back arching, her breasts thrusting upward into the sky.

“We’ll have to have something similar built into Skyhold,” he answered, bending his head a moment to suck a tight nipple into his mouth.

“Mmmm,” Elena agreed, stroking the curls of his bend head as the heat and steam loosened them from their careful arrangement.

He kissed his way over her breasts, circling one nipple, then trailing his way over to the other. The scrape of his stubble was delicious against her sensitive skin. Hot, open mouthed kissed, moving upwards. Cullen suckled the flesh at her throat, her jaw, before nibbling on her ear.

She moved slowly, the water guiding her body as she twisted upwards, legs wrapping around his waist, breasts pressing against the wet sprinkling of hair on his chest. He held her close, their breath twining with the steam in the cold night air. She could feel him, hard and ready for her, his cock cradled between her thighs. Large, calloused hands gripping her hips, and Cullen lifted her, bringing the silken heat of her entrance against the tip of his shaft.

Elena met his gaze, golden and warm like afternoon sunlight, as he pushed into her, filling her tight heat inch by thick inch. She let out a low moan as he seated himself hilt deep inside of her, her nails digging into his shoulders, scoring him with little crescent moons to match the two above them. They rocked together as she worked her hips, driving herself onto his cock as he thrust deep.

“Cullen,” she gasped, her body tightening as his fingers curled hard against her hips.

Their eyes remained locked, bodies working together in the drag of the hotsprings, working with fervor to move past the sluggish nature of the water and to couple with the frantic need caused by their long absence. She twined her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp with her nails in desperation to get closer to him.

“Maker’s blood,” Cullen swore, his eyes squeezing shut as he buried his face in her neck. “But you feel like heaven wrapped around my cock.”

Elena gasped, pleasure spiralling through her body as she worked herself against him, the sensitive bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs rubbing against his hard, flat stomach with each thrust. Her head fell back as he took her with a furious passion, her gaze growing unfocused on the night sky as her body began to tremble, heat rising from her belly, spreading through her limbs.

Cullen shuddered against her as their climaxes grew. Words of love and praise fell from his lips. The world around them bloomed bright with starlight, each brush of steam and wind a caress of silk as their bodies became one.

The pleasure mounted deep in her bones, and Elena gasped, cried out, her body squeezing him tight, drawing him in as she found her release. Cullen curled his body into hers, his thrusts becoming so deep and sure. With  low snarl his seed spilled hot into her.

They clung to each other, limbs tangled as they slowly stopped shaking. Elena let out a sigh and arched back, floating in the warm water, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

“I missed you,” she murmured to the stars.

Curling over her, Cullen pressed a kiss to her breastbone. “Someday…someday we won’t be flung halfway across the world from each other every month.”

She gave a sad smile. “No, hopefully not.” A pause as she trailed her fingers through the water’s surface. “It feels like it will never end, sometimes–the Inquisition I mean, Corypheus, the rifts.”

“Marry me?”

Elena jerked her gaze towards him, not sure she heard his words correctly. “What?”

In the moon and starlight she could see his cheeks flush. “I love you, Elena. I want to be with you–when I have bad days, when the cravings are relentless, I close my eyes and imagine the future I want. A house of my own somewhere quiet, perhaps a dog or two, and you, you’re always there. But I don’t want to wait for the future, for all of this to be over. If I’ve learned anything from being a Templar, it’s that life doesn’t always wait for the perfect moment. I don’t want to wait for the perfect moment, I want you now. I don’t want to regret waiting when I could have had what I wanted all along.”

Elena sat up, her arms coming around his neck. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision, but she kept her gaze locked on his. “I love you, Cullen Rutherford.”

“Do you mean?” He asked, his voice breathless with hope.

“Yes, always yes.”


End file.
